Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 0 & 3 \\ 1 & 7 & 6 \\ 4 & 5 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 1 & 4 \\ 0 & 7 & 5 \\ 3 & 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$